


Christmas Break

by Glasko



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family, No Smut, mention of Bubbles/Boomer, mention of buttercup/butch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasko/pseuds/Glasko
Summary: One shot where Brick is overwhelmed by the holidays. He's married to Blossom they have a kid Brooke, it's just holiday Fluff.
Relationships: Brick/Blossom Utonium
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Christmas Break

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had, may tie into my main story may not.

Brick moved the collar of his jacket up as he walked down the sidewalk. The city of Townseville was in the height of the Christmas season. The sidewalk was a conglomerate of people, lights, decorations and noises. Some things were pleasant, at first. The carolers were cute, for the first few songs. Maybe if he had a client to distract him he wouldn't have gotten so annoyed at the people singing the 12 days of Christmas. Hearing a group of people yell five golden rings three or four times caused him to break the coffee mug he was using. Blossom would surely have given him a lecture about not staining the carpet if she was there.

Hell even if Blossom had been in the office today he could have found it more tolerable, but she was at the house watching Brooke, apparently the babysitter just couldn't make it today. Sister-in-law or not it irritated Brick getting a call letting him know he would be alone in the office today. The holiday season once again was slow for them. They weren't hurting for money, but work gave Brick something to keep his mind busy, and being left alone with his thoughts wasn't his idea of a good time anymore.

Brick had closed up a little early today. A man with a bell figured his office front door was a perfect place to stand, and Brick just couldn't stand the loud ringing. He started walking home to avoid getting home too soon. He loved his wife and daughter, but the holiday season invaded his home as well. Tinsel and decorations covered every inch of his house that his wife could get. His daughter, would bombard him with toy requests, annoying childish Christmas songs, shove stale cookies in his mouth causing him to choke more times than not, and was always covered in glitter somehow. He thought it was cute watching her play with some of the ornaments until she left a snail trail of glitter everywhere she went, including his pant legs and shoulders when she clung to him.

He stopped at a crosswalk waiting for the light to change and heard another annoying parody of another insipid Christmas song. Looking over he saw it was coming from a food vendors radio. He walked to the man unthinking, and could feel his hands leaving his jacket pockets ready to smash the radio challenging his sanity. The man looked at him and smiled in time for Brick to stop himself from breaking anything. With an embarrassed tone to his voice he asked for a hot cider, paid, and walked across the street in a hurry.

He made his way through the park that had an elaborate walk-through light and decoration display and heard more noise. Children crying that they were cold, parents demanding a photo of their hell spawn next to some light up reindeer, more food vendors shouting out about their drinks and food, a few Santa's ringing bells out of sync with each other, more than a few couples making gag inducing noises behind a tree, and some guy who had no business being drunk this early wandering around barking slurred speech and begging for a few bucks for another beer.

Brick in turn focused on his drink and just turned his cap around to try and block his sight from the people and lights. He finished his drink before leaving the park and made it to subway. So far it was the most quiet his walk had been, sure another man with a bell was standing on the platform, but this time it was far more subdued. It depressed him to look up and see the forlorn faces on the many people around him. He was almost ashamed to find happiness and peace surrounded by people going through their own issues, and just couldn't keep up with the high energy everyone else in Townseville had. It didn't change the fact this was the closest to peace he's had since this morning when Christmas shoppers, carolers, and men with bells invaded the street in the morning.

The ride into the suburban area of Townsville was crowded and cramped, but at least it was quiet. He stepped off the train and made his way to the street. He and his wife had purchased a nice house not too far away from this stop and another 20 minutes walk he was walking up his driveway. He fumbled through his jeans and found his keys and after taking a breath opened the door.

Two things hit him right away, the overpowered smell of cinnamon, and his daughter. “Daddies home!” He heard Brooke yell as a magenta light shot through the air to him. Brick fell back as she collided with him and just starred at the sky as his daughter clung to his neck in a tight hug. Blossom had come to the door and was watching the display of affection with a smile on her face.

“You're home early.” She said moving to the spot where he landed.

“No one showed up, and figured I might as well be home.” He said holding his hand up, “Help me up?”

She looked down at him with a smile and helped him stand up with Brooke still clinging to her father. “This close to the holiday did you think anyone would actually hire us?”  
“Sometime we get a someone.” He said wrapping his free arm around Blossom before walking in.

“A spouse worried about infidelity, that's it.” Blossom said walking behind her husband as they walked through the door. “But hardly anyone wants to spend money on a private investigator right before Christmas. Why not just take the rest of the week off? We aren't hurting for money you know.”

Brick set Brooke down before standing back up and removing his coat. “I guess I just like the idea of a client.” He said half lying. He was ashamed to admit that he found the house a little suffocating at times, and never more suffocating than in December. He hated himself for hating this holiday cause it truly meant something important to him as a boy and a teenager, but he couldn't escape it now. The noise, the smells, the screaming, the crying, the family dragging him around, and his brothers and in-laws coming over and bringing their own Christmas pains, and now a pregnant puff.

Buttercup was bringing her own little version of herself into the world, and worse yet Butch obviously had himself mixed in, so a green ball of chaos was due to arrive mid spring. To top it off Buttercups pregnancy brain was working overtime into switching her mood around like a pendulum from hell.

Boomer and Bubbles hadn't yet created any children, Brick just figured they were both basically children in adult bodies anyways. So they didn't feel the need for a child themselves yet.

“Well, you should consider taking the week off, Buttercup and Bubbles will be coming over tomorrow night. The professor the day after that.” Blossom said as she leaned against a wall eyeing her husband. She noticed the rings under his eyes were slowly returning and saw how spaced out he seemed. He was a little high strung this whole week and she was hoping just taking some time off would bring back his Christmas spirit.

“So does that mean Brooke is sleeping in our room again this year?” Brick asked.  
“Well, yeah. You're the one that bought her a queen mattress, and we can't expect the professor, Keane, or any of our siblings to sleep on the couch.” Blossom replied hiding the worry she felt that he seemed so depressed for the company.

She watched him just nod and walk to the living room collapsing on the chair as if he hadn't slept in days. She bit her lip and walked to the kitchen to grab a small envelope, “This came in today by the way.” She said handing it to him.

He looked over and saw the small envelope, “I'll look at it later.” He said with a small whine as he took the letter from her.

Keeping her worry hidden she looked at the time, “You know, with you being home early we have time to take Brooke to the mall to see Santa.” She said hoping that might cheer him up. He usually was excited to take them and always got a picture of the three of them with Santa.

Brick looked up at her but didn't have the heart to tell her he just wanted to stay away from Christmas crap for the evening, and even if he tried to tell her Brooke had managed to hear Blossom and already was racing to her father excited to go tell Santa her wish list.

“Can we daddy? Can we? Can we?” She said jumping on his lap with every word.

“Yes Brooke we can, just please stop jumping on me.” Brick said holding his daughter away from his lap as he stood up. “Let's get you into your jacket.” he said carrying her to the closet.

After Blossom had gotten dressed and Brick put his jacket back on, he didn't have time to remove his shoes before leaving the house again, the family flew through the skies dropping down at the mall.

Brick held his tongue as he walked through the doors leading to a cacophony of noises and smells. Horrible mall food vendors trying to squeeze Christmas puns into special foods. Children throwing tantrums over some new toy, more horrid Christmas music playing over the loudspeakers, fake snow and glitter just everywhere.

Blossom could feel Brick tense up and while carrying Brooke used her free hand to hold Bricks. Brick felt the warmth of his wife's hand in his and relaxed a bit. Looking over he saw the wonder and amazement on his daughter's face and she watched lights dancing on the ceiling, and the warm smile on Blossom's face as she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Fighting an urge to scream he smiled back at his family and made their way to the line for Santa. The line itself wasn't overly long, but the man playing Santa must have been on a lunch break or something as a sign claiming he was feeding reindeer was lounging on the chair instead.

The family settled in the line and started waiting. Blossom tried to keep holding Brick's hand, but the antsy five year old she was still carrying was bouncing with excitement. She kept looking at Brick who normally would be talking Brookes ear off of the things she'd plan on asking Santa for, but was scarily silent. Even if he relaxed somewhat holding her hand he still seamed high strung and burnt out. She wished she could do something to lift his spirits, but he seemed despondent the second he got home today. Looking over she saw something that caught her eye.

“Hey Brick could you hold Brooke for me?” Blossom asked.

“Yeah of course.” Brick said letting go of her hand and reaching over to grab Brooke.

Brooke herself was clinging to her father as Blossom passed her over, and grew more worried as she talked to her father Brick just seemed to react with grunts and noises as she talked to him. Blossom watched him for only a second before retreating to get something.

Bricks eyes were locked on the sign as if it may come alive. Barely registering the things his daughter was saying to him. “Daddy?” She said finally getting through his haze.

“Yeah sweetie?” He said looking at her.

“Can I get up on your shoulders? Please?” She asked giving him a puppy eyed stare.

“I guess.” He said letting go of her so she could float behind him.

“Thanks!” She said as she landed behind his head. “So when will Santa get here?"

“I don't know sweet heart. It depends on if the reindeer's are being gluttons.” Brick said with an expression of apathy. Brooke made no notice of his low energy as she took his hat off to play with his hair. She placed the cap on her head and started attempting to braid her fathers long hair.

“I bet it's Comet, He always seemed like a diva.” She said as she pulled harder than she meant on a lock of his hair.

Brick grimaced as his head followed his daughters yanking at his scalp. “Why is Comet the Diva?” He asked, “Rudolph is the one who had to have his own song.”

“Yeah but Comet just had to be the coach and ban Rudolph when he found out about his nose. He was obviously jealous.” She said yanking and pulling at her fathers hair absentmindedly. “Besides Rudolph is my favorite.”

“I thought it was Dasher.” Brick said moving his eyes up.

“He was last year, but now it's Rudolph.” Brooke said smiling. “Rudolph shoots lasers out of his nose.”

“What?” Brick asked.

“Yeah Uncle Butch showed me a cartoon this morning where Rudolph was shooting lasers.” She said pulling on a few more locks of his hair.

“Did that cartoon look like a bunch of action figures?” Brick asked.

“Yeah and an orange man with weird hair!” She said excitedly.

Brick sighed as he realized Butch was showing her a sketch from a show Blossom really didn't like playing in the house. “Mommy didn't like Uncle Butch showing me, but I thought it was cool.”  
“What did mommy do to Uncle Butch?” Brick asked smirking slightly.

“She put him in an arm bar until he tapped out and dropped his phone.” She said with a giggle. “Mommy was real mad.”

“What was Butch doing over this morning anyways?”

“He dropped off a plate of cookies!” She said pulling his hair as she bounced excitedly. “Aunt Buttercup made them.”

“I bet she made too many and Butch was trying to pawn them off on someone.” Brick mumbled to himself. “How many did you eat?” he asked.

“Ummmm I think I had 6.” She said.

“That explains why you're bouncing more than usual. Seriously though my shoulder isn't a trampoline and my hair is not a handle bar.”

“I was braiding it.” She said.

“More like yanking it.” Brick said under his breath.

“I just wanted you to look cute.” Brooke said.

“I know, but hey do you see your mother anywhere?” He asked.

“Yeah she is on top of the stairs.” She said moving his head to her direction. Blossom was coming down an escalator and was waving with a smirk at her family. She seemed to take her time meeting back up with them, but relieved Brick of Brooke when she rejoined them in line.

“Where did you go anyways?” Brick asked as she removed their daughter from his shoulders.

“Restroom.” Blossom said plainly. “Did she try to braid your hair?” She asked watching him rub the back of his head.

“She claims she did.” he said, “Also that you put Butch in an arm bar.” he said smirking at her.

She felt a little better seeing him smile even if was barely one. “Yeah BC sent him over with a plate of cookies and to drop a few things off.”

“What things?”

“Oh just their suit cases, apparently Butches is driving them, Boomer and Bubbles so Buttercup wanted their stuff over early to make room in the car.” She said, “It's not like she can fly right now.”

Blossom learned the hard way when she got pregnant that her powers went on the fritz until her baby was born. Thankfully she wasn't flying through the air only floating in the house when she lost that ability. They've all returned since Brooke entered the world, but now it was Buttercup who was only a little more powerful than a regular human. Although Buttercup used it to strengthen her legs without x in her system, and Brick was afraid for anyone who might take a kick from his sister-in-law when she was back to full strength.

“Blondie bringing an entire hair salon again?” Brick asked lamenting the fact his house was about to be crowded with four more people all bringing their own noises and smells with them.

“Probably a few things, but I did tell her to bring less this year, but she claims most of what she is bringing is for the big day.” she said as Brooke moved to torturing Blossoms scalp with an attempted braid. “Sweetie you really need to be gentle with mommies hair.” Blossom said after a particularly hard yank. “She gets it from you, you know.” She said looking at Brick.

“What?” He asked watching his daughter stick her tongue out as she focused on her moms hair.

“Her lack of gracefulness. She's as blunt as you.” Blossom said.

“Oh I pull on your hair once and it's my fault.” He said. His voice was playful but his face was still stoic looking.

“uh, excuse me, far more than once, I remember a street fight we had where you yanked it just to dig your knee into my spine.”

He let out a sigh, “Babe you would know better than me.” He said putting his hands in his pockets.

She meant it more as playful teasing but he seemed to take it more as a guilt trip, and they ended up standing in awkward silence for a few minutes before Brooke shouted excitedly in Blossoms ear, “Santa! Santa's here!” She said as a magenta light broke from Blossoms arms and onto the floor where she was jumping with anticipation.

The man playing Santa was coming down the escalator with fitting music blasting even louder over the speakers as he yelled Christmas wishes and laughed all the way to his chair. Brick held his tongue at the noise and fanfare as he tried to focus on his daughter's happiness at seeing the fat man himself. He really hated being so bitter about the season, but he just couldn't escape it at this point. It felt like everywhere he looked someone was ringing a bell, singing off key songs, playing annoying music, or just suffocating him with the smell of cinnamon. Here he was at the epicenter of it all, people cheering way too loud for an actor, people dressed as elves, stores yelling about merchandise, someone yelling about the price of pictures with Santa, Santa himself yelling “Hohoho” way too loud, and children screaming in both fear and happiness. Brick wanted to just find a spot to sit down and deflate, but it just felt like any moment he had to himself was being ripped away by the season.

The line wasn't terribly long, they had gotten here a little early so the line hadn't had a chance to build up before they arrived, but it felt like an eternity with each child as they froze on the strangers lap. One or two were quiet and able to tell him what they wanted, but most either froze up and just sat there way too long before saying anything.

When it was finally Brookes turn she floated to Santa, who was surprised to see a child flying, but saw who her parents were and put two and two together. Brick couldn't even hear his daughter give her list to him with everything seemingly getting louder. The terrible music, the people, everything seemed to increase in volume and it felt like he was about to burst through his own skull with the migraine that was forming.

Blossom looked over and saw Brick holding his head with his eyes shut, and gently took his hand in hers. “Brick you okay?”

He opened his eyes and looked at her, and it did seem like everything got quieter all of a sudden, “Yeah... Yeah I am.” He said. She looked at him biting her lip in concern but gently led him to their daughter.

Some lady dressed as Mrs. Clause if she was 20 years old snapped a photo and Brick managed to force a smile for that. Blossom grabbed Brooke and Brick paid the lady for the photo. At least that part was over and the family left the mall with the little photo in their possession.

As they flew home Blossom over at her daughter, “Did you get to tell Santa everything you wanted?” She asked.

“Yeah, although he seemed to be surprised I could fly. I flew last year! That man has a poor memory.” She said.

“That's the reason he checks the list twice.” Blossom said with a smile.

Brick wasn't listening as he focused on the little dot that was his home off on the horizon. It looked like this was his last night before his family came over for the week and he was really hoping to get some time to himself before everyone invaded.

The family touched down and Brick was fishing out his key when he heard Blossom speak. “Hey Brick could you sit with Brooke and put on one of her movies?”

Brick stopped in his tracks and turned around, looking at his family he did figure Blossom deserved a break from Brooke having watched her all day while he was at the office. “Yeah. I can do that.” he said unlocking the door and they all made their way inside.

After they all took off their jackets, and Brick got his hat back, Brooke grabbed her dads hand and was almost dragging him to the living room. He turned on the TV and loaded whatever disk she was holding and sat on the chair. His daughter shot herself into the small space between him and the armchair making more noises as the TV glowed to life with a stop motion Christmas monstrosity.

It was another thing that filled him with conflicting emotions as he liked watching this movie with her last year, but right now it felt like every note was a nail in his ear. He felt ashamed to be so annoyed by it, but couldn't help but feel annoyed. Brooke herself had seemingly memorized the lyrics to every song and was singing them as the movie played.

The movie ended and Brooke was insistent they watch another one together. Brick wanted to protest but Blossom was still nowhere to be seen, so Brick relented. He picked the movie this time a 30 minute animated classic that he liked, even if it annoyed him how much more he related to the green grumpy protagonist this time.

The early sunset was glinting through the blinds when Blossom finally popped up in the living room. She was still wearing her purse which was odd but she set it down and rested on the open armchair. “I do not want to cook so I ordered a pizza.” She said sitting down.

“Sounds great.” He said closing his eyes. Brooke gave a much more animated response jumping and flying around in a celebration. The food didn't take long to show up, and the family sat down in the living room watching it's a wonderful life. Blossoms choice this time. When the movie ended Brooke seemed to be settling down and asked Brick to get her ready for bed as she cleaned up the remains of dinner.

Brooke gave an extended yawn after Brick got her into her pajamas and made sure she brushed her teeth. She was clinging to her father as he laid her down in her bed. She let go as Brick tucked her in. “Love you daddy.” She said as she grabbed a hold of the stuffed dog she had in her bed.

“Love you too ya little monster.” He said before kissing her head. “Sweet dreams.” He said before shutting off the light.

He made his way down stairs and collapsed in his chair. He realized he still had his shoes on and let out a sigh of relief when he pried them off. He shut the TV off and sat in his chair closing his eyes and releasing a shaky breath.

Blossom came into the room wearing her pink nightgown and looked at him, “Hey.” She said holding her hands behind her back.

He looked up at her and noticed the way she was dressed. “Isn't it a little early for bed?” He asked.

“A little maybe, but tomorrow is a busy day.” She said.

“Of course it is.” He mumbled to himself.

“So are you okay?” She said tilting her head slightly.

“I want to be.” He said after a long pause before answering. “I just feel so suffocated by everything going on.” he said looking at her with worry in his eyes. He knew how much she loved this holiday and really didn't want to ruin it with his foul mood.

“That's all?” She said letting out relieved sigh, and smiled. “Close your eyes.”

He looked at her for a second but obeyed her request. She walked over and left something in his lap. She gave him a hug, “Come to bed whenever you're ready. Take all the time you need to deflate.” She said punctuation her sentence play removing his hat and gave a small kiss atop his head. She placed the cap back on top of his head, “Don't forget the card by the way.” She said before leaving him alone in the room.

He opened his eyes and watched her leave before looking down to see what she dropped into his lap. It was a small Christmas bag with a tag taped to it. He popped it off and looked at it. To Brick, you're a good husband and father. Merry Christmas! Was written on it and a small bunny was drawn where Blossoms signature would normally be. He smiled a bit and opened the bag. It had two things inside. A pomegranate fresh and firm from the store, and a red cotton scarf.

He pulled it out and looked at it closely. It was nice, warm and had fringes on the end but in the corner was some stitching. Blossom had learned embroidery in recent years and placed his three initials, B.E.U, diagonally in the corner of the scarf in shimmering gold thread.

Holding it in his hands he felt all the stress and anxiety he was feeling melt away. He wrapped it around his neck and grabbed the fruit and pulled it apart gently to avoid the seeds inside spilling out. He popped a cluster in his mouth and noticed the card that had come earlier in the mail.

Holding it up he examined and noticed Erik Langston was written in the top corner. He gently tore the side of the envelope open and pulled out a card. It wasn't extravagant but it did have a picture of his mentor on a beach for some reason in his suit.

Inside was empty except for the hand written note. “Dear Brick and family. I hope you have a good relaxing Christmas. I'm enjoying my vacation at the beach, but am keeping all my sons in my thoughts this year, Merry Christmas and happy new year.

Brick set the card down and sat in his chair for another hour eating his pomegranate and enjoying the silence. In the silence he felt himself relax and unwind, and finally felt as if he take a breath. Throughout the hour he kept the scarf on as well as a smile. When he went to bed Blossom was already asleep so he carefully changed into sleepwear and placed the scarf on his dresser. He slowly crawled into bed and held her in his arms as he drifted into sleep.

The next morning Brick was flying through the sky with a can of frost paint in his hand and his scarf wrapped around his neck. He touched down in front of his office and unlocked the door. He walked to the window and shook the can in his hand. A few minutes later he was locking his door and flying into the sky with closed until next year sprayed on the office window.

He landed in his front lawn and walked back into his home. Blossom was in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea while Brooke ate some cereal when he walked in. “You're home already?”

“I only went back to the office to announce were closed until next year.” He said wrapping her in a loving hug.

“Next year? So that means...?” She said leading him on to finish her sentence.

“I'm spending the rest of the holiday with my family.” He said letting go of Blossom as he grabbed their daughter into another hug.

Brooke cheered as she jumped into her fathers arms knocking the chair she was in to the ground.

Blossom smiled and stood up to give Brick a kiss. “It's good to see you smiling again.”

“Thanks for letting me get some time by myself last night.” Brick said returning her kiss. When their lips parted he whispered, “I love you.”

She sighed as she laid her head in his chest completing the family hug, “I love you too.” she said feeling the warmth of her husband and daughter. “I love you both.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Christmas Fluff I wanted to write review would you kindly. kudos to anyone who can name me Bricks full name.


End file.
